


The Quidditch Cup

by irrelevanttous



Series: Jalice Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevanttous/pseuds/irrelevanttous
Summary: Not only had he – finally, and after years of pining – gotten the girl he’d been in love with for his entire adolescence, but now they had also managed to turn this around, too. He had achieved every single goal he’d set himself before the beginning of the school year. Emmett had been right: Jasper wasn’t one to throw in the towel when things got difficult.One-Shot. Sequel to Collateral Damage.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jalice Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997755
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	The Quidditch Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautlilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlilies/gifts).



> This one is for @beautlilies because I promised her a one-shot in return for one of her fics. I wrote the beginning of this a couple of weeks ago and it was AWFUL, so I had to edit this heavily. It's still not good, but I don't think it will improve much if I work on it more, so there you go.

_____________________________

In an attempt to tame the unruly curls, he ran his fingers through his wet hair, but, as usual, he didn’t succeed. Not that he cared much about his appearance right now. The smile he’d been wearing for the last twenty minutes still hadn’t left his face. The last time he’d grinned so happily – like a complete idiot –… well, to be honest, it wasn’t that long ago. He had been smiling like that for a few months straight.

When he stepped back into the changing room, he noticed that nobody had left yet. They were all still there, each of them wearing that same exact expression on their faces; the one Jasper was sure his face displayed as well. That look of pure excitement, pure happiness.

As he walked back to his locker, Emmett and Edward rushed toward him – both of them fully naked, a sight to behold -, a bottle of _something_ – probably alcoholic – in their hands.

“There he is,” Emmett exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Jasper’s shoulders.

Edward gave him a pat on the back.

“We did it, mate!” Edward looked happier than the Head Boy had ever seen him. The other boy rarely even smiled – unless he was with Bella, of course – so it was definitely unfamiliar to see him that ecstatic.

“Yeah,” Jasper replied. At this point, his own face hurt from grinning so much.

It seemed impossible. Impossible for him to get all he ever dreamed of during this last year of school, and yet, he _had_.

“We did it,” he repeated.

Not only had he – finally, and after years of pining – gotten the girl he’d been in love with for his entire adolescence, but now they had also managed to turn _this_ around, too. He had achieved every single goal he’d set himself before the beginning of the school year. Emmett had been right: Jasper wasn’t one to throw in the towel when things got difficult. He couldn’t help feeling a little proud of that.

With a smooth movement, he opened his locker and took out his dry clothes, putting them on hastily. For once he couldn’t wait to get out of here. Jasper wanted to join the celebrations in the Gryffindor common room, which had most likely already begun.

Also, he wanted to see Alice. More than anything, really.

As was usually the case whenever he thought about her, his heart jumped a little with excitement at the prospect of seeing her again. Jasper was sure he would never get used to that feeling. No matter how long they were together, he would never get tired of seeing her. He’d always be delighted that she was actually _his_ girl. And even now, after they had been dating for over six months, these feelings had not disappeared.

He had forbidden her to tell him about the outcome of the match, although he had a suspicion that Alice had probably known it.

It had not taken him long to get used to the glimpses of the future his girlfriend sometimes saw. In the beginning, during the first weeks of their relationship, he had been scared out of his wits when she’d passed out again during a vision.

Most of the time, thankfully, they weren’t that intense. Alice had described it to him as simply having a feeling, a certainty that something was going to happen. And she was usually right about it, too.

But then there were the more intense ones. During those, she would stop in the middle of a hallway to look at him wide eyes, her eyes glassy. Those were the moments when he would get ready to catch her if she fell. And she had. Since they’d gotten together, she’d had three of these stronger, more potent visions.

The last one had been particularly unpleasant. She had fainted during his Quidditch training, when he’d been too far up in the air to help her right away.

It had been frightening for both of them.

And yesterday, she’d had another vision. Although it had only been a mild one this time. They had been studying at the library together, her eyes staring off into space. She had not reacted when he’d tried to talk to her. And when she’d come back to herself, she’d avoided all of his questions about what she had seen. So, for some reason, Jasper had known exactly what she was hiding. He was sure it had been about the Quidditch match today.

After what had happened during the first game of the season, he’d asked Alice not to tell him the results of their games. It took the fun out of things.

She had agreed with him, not wanting her visions to become self-fulfilling prophecies and ruin his chances. Alice wanted him to be happy and she was well aware that Quidditch was important to him and that he wanted to win.

By now, Jasper was fully dressed and ready to head back to the castle. Emmett and Edward were still busy, handing the bottle around to the other team members, but he didn’t want to walk with them this time. He would see them at the party later anyway and had already spent most of the day with them.

“I’ll see you at the common room,” he said with a grin and gave a small wave. The two other boys smirked back at him and nodded.

When he left the changing room, he saw the two girls standing outside in the hallway. They were chatting about the match, their excited voices overlapping at times. Their expressions didn’t differ much from the boys. Both of them had radiant smiles on their faces. The enthusiasm with which Rosalie explained how she’d caught the Snitch made Jasper laugh.

Leah beamed at him when she heard his laughter, “Captain.”

She walked toward him, pulling him into a friendly embrace. He was surprised that they were out of the changing rooms before him. Usually, the girls were in there for a lot longer than the boys. Also, he’d rushed in and out of the shower in order to see Alice as soon as possible.

“You were fantastic today, Leah. I couldn’t have done this without you,” he said as the other Chaser pulled away from him again.

She smiled even more at the compliment. “I say it’s no coincidence that the only match we lost this year was when I had to go to the hospital wing. You guys are useless without me.”

Jasper laughed, and Rosalie – to his surprise – joined in. He moved on to her now, also hugging her. “Rosalie, I have no idea how you did it. The Snitch was so close to their own goalposts!”

She looked satisfied at his words. Smug even. He’d learned over the last few months that the blonde hated losing more than anything. She was quite the perfectionist. Thankfully, he'd also found out that she responded well to compliments, which had been useful on more than one occasion. It certainly had before this match today.

“I saw the sunlight reflecting it. At first, I thought it was from the metal of the goalpost, but the colour of the light was golden, so I flew there just in case,” Rose explained, her pride evident with every word.

“Well done. We owe this victory to you.” Jasper had no problem admitting it.

The game had been close. It had been obvious from the moment Madam Hooch’s whistle had announced the beginning of the game that whoever caught the Golden Snitch would most likely win the match.

Rosalie gave him another, radiant smile, as he added, “You were brilliant, I could kiss you right now!”

“Hands off my woman.” Emmett’s voice resonated behind him and his friend walked out of the changing room, immediately headed for the position next to Rosalie.

The two started kissing passionately, and Jasper felt the need to look away. Ever since Rosalie and Emmett had admitted their feelings for each other, they had been inseparable. And by _inseparable_ Jasper meant that they were glued together all the time, always kissing, touching, making out.

It certainly would have annoyed Jasper more, had he not been in a relationship himself now. Although he and Alice were not the biggest fans of public displays of affection like their friends, he still couldn’t help feeling over the moon for the two. They made a great couple. And everybody at Hogwarts had to admit it.

With one last grin at Leah – who had rolled her eyes at Emmett and Rosalie’s very public making out session – he excused himself and started to walk towards the exit of the stadium. Emmett yelled something after him – a suggestive comment about him and Alice, no doubt – but Jasper simply ignored his friend.

Nothing could ruin his good mood today.

After he’d crossed the next corner, suddenly he was pulled backwards by something – _someone_ – jumping on his back.

For one second, he was startled. His hand instinctively flew to his wand. That was, until he smelled her familiar floral scent and felt her lips pressed against his neck.

“Gotcha,” she said.

Jasper giggled, not able to hide his excitement. “You truly are one frightening little monster.”

Alice laughed at his words next to his ear but made no move to get off his back. She kissed the spot under his ear; the one she knew drove him crazy.

“My hero,” she whispered softly. “You actually did it.”

“You knew I would, didn’t you?” He playfully raised his eyebrows, turning his head to the side to look at her. Alice had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked on, carrying her piggyback. It wasn’t difficult because she wasn’t heavy at all.

“Well, yes,” Alice admitted, and he could feel her grin against his ear. “But I only knew the result. The game was still very entertaining.”

“Was it?” He couldn’t hide his amusement. Jasper didn’t agree with her on this; after all, where was the fun in a game when one already knew the score?

She nodded, her lips brushing over the skin under his ear in the process. It never failed to turn him on, feeling her lips on him.

“It was. You were so sexy up there. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to get you alone.” Her voice was husky and he exhaled sharply. She knew exactly what she was doing to him with those implications.

“You know you were supposed to focus on the match, right?” he teased her, trying to hide how raspy his own voice sounded. It made her giggle.

“How am I supposed to focus on a stupid game when my boyfriend looks smoking hot in a Quidditch robe, yelling orders at his teammates and scoring goals?”

Jasper laughed again. “I thought the whole Quidditch-Captain-Thing did nothing for you.”

“It’s growing on me.”

She released her grip around his waist and neck and jumped back to her own feet. Immediately, Jasper turned around to face her, leaning down to pull her close and claim her lips wantonly. The moment their lips met, she pressed her entire body against his and pushed both of her hands into his hair to pull herself up to her tiptoes.

After a few seconds, Jasper only broke away to give them a chance to breathe, and whispered quietly against her lips, “That’s a shame, since that was my last Quidditch game for a while.”

She pouted, pretending to be annoyed by this information, but Jasper knew she couldn’t care less about the end of his Quidditch career. On the contrary, the other day she had told him she was glad his constant training sessions and games were over so that they could spend more time together. And although he knew he would miss the sport, he couldn’t argue with that. More time with Alice seemed like a more than fair trade-off.

“Yes, I’m devastated about that.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “But on the bright side, you can still wear that uniform anytime you want. You’re allowed to keep it, right?”

“Does it turn you on to think about me in that uniform?” Jasper knew this was a bad idea, teasing her like this. At least when he already wanted to push her against the wall behind her, rip her clothes off and fuck her right here in this hallway. He’d learned over the last few months that his self-control – at least when it came to Alice – was non-existent.

It was a miracle that Dumbledore had not made them move back to their same-gender dormitories in the Gryffindor tower. They had not been behaving very well.

“Yes.” She purred the word, gripping his hair even harder and pulled him closer. Jasper groaned at the feeling. He loved when she did this, and Alice – being her usual observant self – hadn’t missed that fact.

“I can yell commands at you, too, if you want,” he added, capturing her lips again for a few seconds before releasing them again. He pushed his hands into her short hair and kissed her jaw and cheeks gently, making her sigh. Just when he had half made up his mind to just do it – throw her against the wall and kiss her senseless – she pulled away, giggling.

“You know, for some reason, I think that would be hot.” She took his hand. “But not right now. From what I hear there is going to be a party at the Gryffindor common room in your honour, and I think you should be there. Considering that you’re the Captain and all that.”

He groaned. “Alice, we can go to the party later.”

She laughed again, wiggling out of his arms, and danced away toward the direction of the exit. “So impatient, Whitlock. I promise I have a special present for you later, after the party. But only if you behave.”

Jasper rolled his eyes but followed her through the dimly lit hallway anyway. She was a few feet ahead, her black robes flowing through the air as she twirled around, her eyes gleaming and her expression so undeniably happy that it made him feel light-headed. He had promised himself to always make this girl happy, and from the looks of it, he was doing a great job. The corners of his mouth were now almost painfully twisted from all the smiling he’d done over the course of the day.

“What present would that be?” he asked, trying to catch up with her and pull her into his arms again, but she was dancing away from him whenever he got to close, always slipping out of his reach.

Both of them had realised early on in their relationship that they still enjoyed teasing and taunting each other. Occasionally, Alice had great fun trying to drive him up the wall, even though she rarely succeeded at this. Jasper – as he had been for the past few years – was very patient when it came to her provocations. Her attempts usually ended with them making out heavily in a dark corner of the school corridors.

Once, while doing this, they had gotten caught by Professor Slughorn and Alice hadn’t allowed him to touch her for three days afterwards. She’d been even more mortified than she’d been when Dumbledore had told them in a roundabout way that he knew they’d slept together in the common room in the Astronomy Tower.

Thankfully, he’d managed to… convince her that staying away from him was not a satisfying endeavour.

He was glad Professor Slughorn hadn’t caught them during _that_ conversation.

Alice’s voice pulled him back from the memories and he was grateful for it. His teammates and the other students at the party would probably be highly amused if he showed up to the celebrations with a major boner in his trousers.

“I’m not telling you. It would ruin the surprise.” She laughed again before she opened the door and stepped outside, disappearing from his view.

Jasper exhaled deeply, still struggling to believe that this _was_ his life. The girl of his dreams was really _his_. He’d won the Quidditch Cup – something nobody had expected after that first messed up game. He’d finished his exams with only the best grades.

The future was bright.

For a few seconds, he paused and didn’t immediately rush after Alice. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out the tiny box he’d been carrying around for two months now. His father had sent it to him after receiving Jasper’s letter, alongside a note, asking him if he was sure about this.

He had never been surer about anything.

But he knew the time wasn’t right, not yet. It was too soon. He would wait until she was ready.

Perhaps in a month or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
